


Who Gets The Food

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt “I’m not some slave to you!"





	Who Gets The Food

“I’m not some slave to you,” James exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

Sirius smirked at him. “Your wedding vows spoke differently.”

James raised an eyebrow. “I doubt that. I remember my vows, and nothing in them said I would do every single thing you wanted.”

“You would benefit from this too, you know,” Sirius said in his ‘you know that I am right James’ voice. James wasn’t overly fond of that particular voice because he _did_ know that Sirius was right. “And I specifically remember you saying that you would keep me happy. Take-away would make me very happy, Prongs.”

James glared at him. “I hate you.”

“I love me!”

James bit his lip to keep from grinning, with little success. “I hate you,” he repeated, a laugh obvious in his words.

“Enough to want to be rid of my presence? Getting take-away would help…” Sirius suggested leadingly.

“You aren’t subtle in the slightest Pads.”

“Subtle doesn’t work with you. If it _did_ , we would have been together seven years instead of four.”

James sighed, far more heavily than he was actually feeling. “If I get you your sodding take-away, will you not mention that again?”

“For a week,” he offered, crooked smile on his face. He knew exactly what that smile did to James, the bastard.

“Deal.” James leaned down to give him a quick kiss, but Sirius grabbed the front of his shirt and held him there a minute longer.

“Thanks, babe, I appreciate it.”

James nuzzled his cheek. “You’re welcome. We both knew as soon as you asked that I’d do it.”

Sirius laughed and James felt as if he were floating. “Still.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments


End file.
